Crystal Ship
by Celaes Procyon
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have always been friends - close friends - but when someone finds out Alfred's secret, everything changes. Can Arthur save their violently spiraling relationship before it's too late or will he lose the only person he may ever love? USUK


Hello everyone! Celaes Procyon at your service! This is my very first Hetalia fic to be posted here...come to think of it this is the first Hetalia fic I've posted **anywhere** other than my DeviantArt account. Not that I've made much progress there either. Hmmmmm...

Right, enough babbling on about silly things - on to the important stuff!

This fiction takes place in colonial Bostion and mainly focuses on Arthur's veiw of things, without actually being in his POV. Although...come to think of it this chapter really does focus more on Alfred...ah well. ^^ Won't happen many more times so don't get used to it! As for the rating, its rated T for now but if everything goes as planned the rating will most definately be bumped up. Yes children, that means one thing and one thing only: lemons. ;)

Just a quick thank you to my AMAZING Betas: Celebnaur and CrypticButterfly. I couldn't have done any of this without you guys. Alright enough pointless stuff from the author! On to the story! ~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I obviously don't own colonial Boston.

* * *

Chapter One

The streets of Boston were bustling in the late afternoon hours with people swarming stores and stands at the last minute before returning to their homes. Women in long dresses stood in groups talking near the glass windows of their favorite stores to gossip and stare after the town's eligible bachelors. Men argued and bargained with fellow store owners about prices and goods, filling the streets with raised voices to accompany the blacksmith's ringing hammer. Alone in the middle of the organized mayhem was a boy no older than twenty, cutting through the crowd with the ease of a born colonist. His blonde hair shone in the bright rays of sunlight as he wove between gaggles of women, men, and children, a single stubborn strand sticking out of the as though trying to mirror the rebellious colonies themselves. Several people watched him go; wondering what could have possibly put such a determined step in the boy's stride. A bright smile tugged on the corners of the youth's lips as he noticed their stares and picked up his pace.

"Alfred!"

The light haired boy, Alfred, turned to see his twin struggling through the crowds to reach him. He rolled his eyes and moved back towards his brother to save him from the mercy of the Bostonian crowds.

"Mattie, how many times must I tell you to keep up with me? You know you can't push through crowds like this."

He mussed his twin's golden hair and laughed at his frustrated expression.

"Come along little brother; let's see if we can find Francis at Arthur's alright?"

His twin shot him a look, but allowed himself to be dragged along by the hand through the torrent of people. Alfred dodged through the distracted people with renewed vigor as he toted his not-to-willing sibling behind him. The two managed to reach the corner of the busy streets relatively unscathed, save for Mathew's slight mishap with the butcher's dog.

"I told you that thing was mean…"

The younger muttered under his breath as his elder brother turned right underneath a swinging sign with the words 'Kirkland Press and Printing' carved into the smooth wood with a delicate script, rubbing the red marks the overly-friendly dog had left on his arms. The bell above the door jingled merrily as the duo stepped into the meticulous shop. Alfred released his sibling's hand and left him so browse over the various books and papers as he marched towards the back of the shop where the printing press was housed.

"Arthur!"

There was a muted thud followed by a slight curse as the owner of the shop heard the youth's approach. Alfred went in search of his elusive friend in the back rooms, a bright smile still present on his face. He paused at the door labeled 'Printing' and reached for the doorknob. Finding it unlocked, he let himself in. Waiting inside was a man who looked quite a bit older the Alfred, but couldn't have been more than twenty-seven. He rubbed the back of his head in an irritated fashion and cut his eyes to his visitor.

"Don't you ever speak quietly? I heard you all the way back here."

Alfred merely shrugged, sky blue eyes glowing with amusement.

"Sorry to tell you, love, but that was sort of the point."

The Englishman scowled at the nickname and muttered something about how insolent children should be in school, not harassing their elders, before turning back to his press and lathering the keys with fresh ink. Alfred let the door stay open behind him as he stepped in further to watch, leaning lazily against the metalwork.

"We're leaving soon right?"

The elder man looked up at his companion, green eyes flashing.

"Whatever for?"

The younger rolled his eyes and grabbed the heavy weight used to press the ink onto the paper, bringing it down hard upon the parchment. He knew very well Arthur hadn't actually forgotten their plans, but was instead making things difficult for him in return for barging into his workroom and causing him to hit his head against his press. The printer locked the machine and prepared to let it sit for the night, taking his sweet time under Alfred's impatient eye.

"Oh come on old man, I know you're not that crippled."

Arthur scowled at him and opened his mouth to make a sarcastic retort just as the bell in the front of the store jingled again, accompanied closely by a startled cry from Matthew. The two shared a knowing glance and returned to the front of the store to see a very shocked looking Matthew pinned to the wall by an unusually inappropriate Francis, who had taken the liberty of drawing the shades down over the majority of the windows looking into the immaculate bookshop. Arthur cleared his throat just as Francis leaned in to steal an unwilling kiss from his captive, bushy eyebrow raised.

"Francis. What, pray tell, are you doing in my shop?"

The Frenchman froze in acknowledgement of his audience before he released Matthew and spread his colorfully clothed arms in a dramatic motion as he responded.

"Moi? I am doing nothing out of the ordinary..."

He shot them a sly grin.

"Well, nothing that is out of the ordinary for **me**."

Frozen where he stood, Matthew blushed furiously and shot Francis a seething look. The eldest man merely shrugged it off and looped an arm around the boy's shoulders, eyeing Alfred and Arthur as he did so. Alfred stiffened and watched as the Frenchman steered his brother towards the door. Francis paused to glance at him over his shoulder once more as the duo still stared after their retreating backs, amusement sparkling in his azure eyes.

"Forgive me, but you two had plans for this evening, non?"

Much to the eldest man's delight, Alfred immediately became immersed in harassing his English companion and allowed just enough time for him to sneak off with his not unwilling captive. The two completely disregarded Francis's less than commendable behavior as Alfred dragged Arthur out the back door of the shop, the latter protesting for most of the way. Once they reached the alley leading from the shop to the piers, however, the uptight Englishman relaxed and followed his Bostonian friend through the dim alleyway.

"Honestly Alfred, you'd think you had gone and picked the filthiest alleyway in all of Boston to crawl through!"

Arthur wrinkled his nose slightly as water dripped from a gutter near him and his bushy eyebrows arched on his forehead to show his disdain. Alfred merely laughed and placed a feather light finger on his companion's nose, keeping a steady pace despite the fact he was navigating the dirty alley backwards.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. And don't ridicule your present either – I went to all sorts of trouble just to find the perfect path."

His sky blue eyes twinkled in amusement as Arthur sputtered about all the indignity and rude things to say to someone. Eventually the Englishman turned a slight shade of pink and settled for swatting the intruding hand away from his face. Revenge in mind, he smiled slyly at the American and let his eyes wander innocently over the gray stone walls of the buildings towering over them.

"You did a fine job…this place is absolutely _crawling_ with ghosts."

Alfred paled a little and his eyes flickered over to the walls.

"G-ghosts?"

"Loads. Can't you see them?"

Not much was said after that as the pair picked their way past the dripping roofs and suspicious miscellanea to the back end of the pier, each on his own until the stagnant stench of garbage was replaced by the salty, clean scent of the sea. Although, Alfred did walk quite a bit faster than before and kept glancing up at the walls with a desperate look of a cornered animal.

"Made it…"

Alfred glanced over his shoulder and shot hateful look down the shadowed pathway, then smiled down at his slightly shorter companion; completely unaware of the painful thump it caused in the older male's chest. The taller blonde reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand, towing him down the wooden boardwalk to a good-sized ship with crisp white sails and 'Crystal of the Sea' carved and painted in elegant letters high above the water line, the frightful alley now in the far corner of his mind. With a little difficulty and much blushing on Arthur's part as Alfred's hands strayed where they shouldn't have, the two boarded the small wooden vessel just as the sun began to sink towards the horizon where sky and sea met as one.

Arthur stood at the bow of the ship as Alfred guided the elegant ship out onto the clear blue waters of the harbor and looked down at the hull of the craft slicing through the rolling waves. His dirty blonde locks blew gently around his face as the sea breeze buffeted them and he turned away from the bow to look up at Alfred at the wheel, a serene look on his face. Although he would never tell his boisterous companion so, the Englishman actually looked forward to these little escapades more than he let on. Everything about the sail appealed to him: the crisp sea air, the creak of the beams, the vibrant sunsets, even the Bostonian himself. That is, when he wasn't bragging about his sailing skills.

"Arthur! Look, just there!"

The Britain looked to the starboard side in time to see the sleek form of a swordfish disappear below the crest of a wave and leaned over further to see a whole group of the creatures escorting the wind-blown boat. He smiled to himself and absentmindedly counted the flashing fish as they leapt and dived alongside the boat.

"Funny…there's exactly thirteen."

Arthur broke his gaze away from the majestic beings and looked at the rapidly sinking sun. All around it, the sky blossomed into deep purples and pinks highlighted with yellows and oranges of all shades. Mesmerized, he didn't even notice the energetic swordfish disappear beneath the waves as their boat reached the very edge of the harbor. Determined to see the fantastic colors through to their end, he turned to face the huge wheel Alfred was manning and called up to him.

"Can you stop here for a moment?"

Puzzled by the unusual request, the American frowned but did as was asked and hurried around the boat to drop the sails and anchor. Eventually the ship slowed to a stop and hovered secure above the rolling waves on the edge of the harbor. With glasses slightly askew, Alfred finished tying back the last sail and strode over to where Arthur was leaned against the firm wooden railing staring out to open ocean. The Englishman glanced at him as he settled beside him and smiled a little.

"The sunset is just beautiful today, like it is before a storm."

Alfred snorted and chuckled a little before following his companions gaze. For a while neither spoke and just enjoyed the simple beauty of the stunning horizon. Every once in a while Arthur would catch Alfred staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but every time their eyes met his cerulean ones would flicker away before Arthur could even be certain. The silence hung around until the sun was just a third of its usual enormity then was finally broken by a whispering Alfred.

"You were right you know."

Arthur stared at him incredulously as the usually self-worshiping American turned away from the sunset and leaned back against the railing, shooting the Englishman a calm look.

"A-about what?"

"The sunset."

He glanced over his shoulder to look at the rapidly sinking sun once more, sun-bleached hair tossing in the light breeze.

"It was beautiful."

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a little and he stares hard at the wood paneling on the deck.

"Of course I was right you ninny, I'm always right aren't I?"

Alfred just snorted and grinned down at him the way he does when he's determined to get his way. One eyebrow raised, Arthur looks at him curiously. The youngest said nothing but instead left his companion alone on the deck as he disappeared beneath a trapdoor leading to the belly of the small boat. A great deal of banging and a curse or two drifted out of the swung-open door as Alfred rummaged around in the near dark for who knows what. Another minute passed before the latter reappeared above water level, kicking the trapdoor closed as he crossed the deck with a wide grin plastered on his face and his arms full of as much brandy as he could carry.

"I bet I can find one thing you're wrong about."

Arthur eyed him suspiciously as the American produced a wool blanket from somewhere nearby and spread it over the hard wood panels. In a matter of seconds, Alfred had the entire assortment of bottles arranged on one side of the blanket and was sitting cross-legged on the thick fabric. Leaning back against the support of the front panel of the risen platform the ship's wheel is perched on; Alfred casually popped the first bottle open and held it out to his English friend in open invitation. Arthur scowled and snatched the bottle from his outstretched hand, sitting down on the open spot Alfred had left for him.

"And what might that be?"

Alfred merely grinned and twisted open a second bottle, taking a swig before answering.

"You can't stay sober as long as I can."

"I most certainly can!"

His cerulean eyes regained their mischievous glint and he leaned closer to his friend.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Two hours later, the two of them were equally drunk on Alfred's ship on the edge of the harbor and laughing maniacally about nothing at all. By now every single bottle had been emptied and the sun had long disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the duo to spend their drunken night in the moonlight. Bottles rolled haphazardly across the deck with every swell brought forth from the open ocean and Arthur had somehow ended up snuggled up next to his younger companion, twirling an empty brandy bottle in his long fingers. Alfred looked rather handsome in the moonlight, Arthur decided, and even went so far as to tell him so; getting a rather flustered looking Alfred in response to the statement.

"Alfred."

"Hmmm?"

The lighter blonde glanced down at Arthur's head, which was resting snugly on his shoulder.

"You're not so bad to be around when you bloody shut up."

Alfred laughed and stole Arthur's empty bottle away from him.

"And you're much more fun when you're drunk."

The boat pitched slightly as a stronger wave lifted it, sending Arthur sliding onto Alfred's lap with a slight, and very unmanly, yelp. Head laid on the soft fabric of Alfred's breeches, the situation sent both men into a fit of drunken laughter and Arthur managed to get ahold of his bottle again.

"That's because I don't think about the world when I'm drunk you twat."

Arthur's words slurred slightly as he spoke through uncontrollable laughter and Alfred stopped laughing underneath him.

"You don't?"

"No, idiot. You don't think at all when you're drunk."

Alfred looked down at the suddenly serious Arthur looking up at him with moonlight cascading across his face. The effect was stunning really, the way the shadows and silver light contrasted made his features seem even more prominent than usual. It made Alfred's heart thump painfully in his chest and he had to look away. His head made a dull thumping noise as it leaned back against the hollow wood.

"That's funny. I do a lot of thinking when I'm drunk."

"Well that explains were you're hair-brained schemes come from."

Alfred scoffed and glanced down at Arthur, whose drunken mind had yet to remind him to get out of his lap.

"If you will recall, this little escapade was one of those hair-brained schemes."

Arthur thought this over for a moment and huffed when he realized he'd walked straight into that one.

"I suppose you're right..."

For a moment, the only sound on the warm night was the sound of the waves pushing gently against the boat. The water lapped quietly just feet away from their heads and all the rest of the world was forgotten, if only for the moment. Arthur closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sound, then the quiet was broken by a hushed voice that barely whispered under the navy sky dotted with stars.

"Arthur?"

"Hmmmm?"

Brilliant green eyes locked with sky blue ones and a spark leapt in Alfred's eyes. Abandoning his earlier attempt at conversation, Alfred leaned down closer to the head cradled in his lap, the unruly strand tickling Arthur's chin. He felt Arthur's body tense in surprise, but the Englishman didn't protest. His emerald eyes just watched him with the hazy look that came after drinking almost four bottles of brandy. Both were too drunk to notice the silence that had fallen, so the swish of the water beneath the boat and their quiet breathing took the place of their voices. The moonlight waned as a thin cloud veiled its shining surface and Alfred leaned in ever closer to his companion, using the brief minute of darkness to his advantage. He heard Arthur suck in a breath as he felt Alfred move closer to him and smiled wryly in the dim lighting. The cloud slowly moved away from the bright moon and Alfred used the last few seconds to close the distance between them. His lips pressed gently against Arthur's as the silver moonlight broke through the wispy ends of the cloud. Underneath him, jade eyes grew wide and the empty bottle of brandy fell out of his hand to roll along the deck with others like it. Arthur's eyelids fell softly shut as the chaste kiss lasted a few more seconds and a tentative hand pressed against the younger man's cheek. Alfred pulled away with a pounding heart and Arthur's hand fell to his lap. With an amused smile, he realized the older colonist had fallen asleep the moment his eyes closed and leaned back against the strong wooden wall behind him. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand through Arthur's blonde locks and whispered words only the ocean could hear:

"I love you."

Alfred glanced up at the moon spreading its soft silver light through the sky and smiled to himself.

"More than you know, old man."

The boat rocked gently with the rolling waters of the ocean and the soothing motion eventually brought sleep to the younger man as well, comforted by the warm weight of Arthur's body on his lap. Completely unaware of the haphazard conditions of the brandy-splashed deck, the two fell into a fitful sleep snuggled against each other on the blanket as the sun slowly began to tinge very edges of the horizon with its warm light.

* * *

Ta-da! There's Chapter One for you, you crazy USUK fans you! ...just kidding I'm actually rather obsessed over it myself! ^^ Expect an update sometime soon, but no set date just yet.

Reviews and faves are loved and craved!


End file.
